


You wanna be reckless (Restless, right until tomorrow)

by hllfire



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Sex, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beach Divorce (X-Men), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Telepathy is Fun For Sexual Activities!, Top Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Spending their honeymoon on a beach in Cuba, Charles thought, was the best decision he had made.*Or: Cuba, but no divorce, only sexy times.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64





	You wanna be reckless (Restless, right until tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/gifts).



> This is for Steph for indulging me on this idea a while ago. I finally managed to write it lmao Hope you guys like this absolute self-indulgent smut ❤️

Charles raised his sunglasses away from his eyes as he stared at his husband leaving the water, wanting to see it without the brown hue over the scene that unfolded. It was almost not fair how Erik looked there with his skin wet as he pushed his hair back from his face, salty water dripping from his body, and his swim shorts gluing to his thighs. 

Spending their honeymoon on a beach in Cuba, Charles thought, was the best decision he had made.

It wasn't long until Erik noticed Charles staring, his lips curving up into an amused smile and shaking his head with incredulity at the clear interest in Charles' face. The truth was that, if it was up to Charles, they wouldn't have left the room of the hotel they were staying in. It had taken Erik many tries and a lot of bargaining for him to convince Charles they should be at the beach instead of the bed all day.

"We came here because  _ you _ wanted to spend our honeymoon on a beach," Erik had said in a breathless voice hours before, hand gripping Charles' hair as he lavished Erik's neck with wet kisses, "and now you don't even want to leave the hotel?"

"Let me enjoy this, we're married now."

"We had sex before marriage, Charles. There's-  _ fuck- _ nothing new about this." 

"Speak for yourself." Erik had snorted, pulling Charles' head away from him as he laughed and made the telepath frown at him, annoyed with the interruption.

"Are you turned on by the fact I'm your husband?"

The answer had been yes, and Erik ended up having to forget about the beach for a few more hours earlier that morning as Charles managed to keep him on the bed by sucking Erik's brain's out through his cock — or at least it had felt like it. After that, however, Charles had given in to Erik's pleas to go enjoy the beach.

"Stop looking at me like that." Erik said as he got close to Charles, shaking his hand to let a few water droplets hit Charles' skin. The telepath grimaced at the cold water against his warm skin.

"Like what?"

"Like you're undressing me in your mind." Charles gave Erik a grin, lowering his sunglasses again to hide his eyes from the blazing sun.

"In my defense, it's not like you're wearing much in the first place." he pointed out, hand going to the waistband of Erik's swim shorts and pulling on it, letting it snap back against Erik's skin before he could slap his hand away. "In fact you look way better without them, darling. You should take them off."

_ "Charles-" _

"Trust me, no one is listening." Charles' grin widened after those words, Erik's eyes narrowing at him in suspicion. "In fact, no one would notice if you took them off. I could guarantee that."

"I am absolutely  _ not _ getting naked in a public place." Charles pouted at him, making Erik roll his eyes. Charles, however, didn't miss the flash of arousal that crossed Erik's mind at the idea. "Do you want to go into the water now? It's not too cold."

Charles sighed dramatically.

"If I must…" Erik snorted, already lowering himself to pick Charles' up and take him to the water.

"Stop thinking with the wrong head, Schatz."

"Hard to do it when my husband is a bloody greek statue of a man," Charles arms wrapped around Erik's neck, holding tightly before adding, "but with a bigger cock."

"I will ignore you for now and pretend you're not horny  _ again." _

"Good luck with that."

The next day, Charles had given in to Erik's wishes more easily, leaving Erik blissfully unaware that there was a plan behind his willingness to let Erik drag him back to the beach instead of keeping him in the bedroom and ending their stock of lube. It was a lovely view, the beach, and God knew Charles could use some sunlight, but Charles liked the view of his husband more —  _ husband, _ he thought to himself, giddy at being able to call Erik that.

As Erik fished his things, checking that he had his wallet, hotel keys and their rental car keys with him, Charles threw their bottle of lube inside the backpack they were taking with them — he had already taken a pill without Erik seeing, swallowing the viagra down with his breakfast and pretending he hadn't done anything suspicious, doing the same with the lube — and soon they were outside as they drove to a new beach that wasn't the one they went the day before. Erik seemed to be in a pleasant mood the whole way, happy and calm, making Charles reflect the same feelings as he smiled at the other man throughout the whole drive.

They settled themselves on a nice spot where there weren't many people as they arrived on the beach, which for Charles felt even more perfect, and immediately Erik left to take a swim without him. Charles only watched, resting back in the shadow and enjoying the view around him — it  _ was _ a beautiful place after all. His focus shifted, however, when he noticed his shorts tenting, a mischievous grin appearing on his face as he noticed Erik coming back, looking as gorgeous as always. Goosebumps arose on his skin at the anticipation.

"The water's a little cold but it's good," Erik said, a beautiful smile on his lips as he looked back at the blue water, "you'll probably whine at first but-"

Erik stopped as his eyes fell over Charles again, gaze on his crotch as confusion and surprise took over his mind for a few seconds. Charles didn't say anything only allowing Erik to realize what was happening, and holding back a laugh when realization dawned on him.

"Really, Charles?"

"Love, I seem to have a problem that I think you could help me with." 

Erik glared at Charles, but there was once again a spike of arousal running through his mind that soon grew into interest. He looked around, seeing only a few scattered people around them, and looked back at Charles, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

"Why do I put up with you?" Erik mumbled, but there was no anger behind the words.

"Because I'm very cute and sexy and you love me very much?"

"Sounds about right."

Charles grinned as Erik approached him, sitting on the sun lounger they had brought with them for Charles, and letting his hand stroke Charles through his shorts appreciatively. Charles bit his lip, making sure that the few people that were on the beach and that could possibly see them were looking at anywhere else — there was almost no feeling on his lower body, and Erik's light touch did nothing to make Charles feel it, but the sight of his husband running his hand over his erection was surely a sight to be seen.

Charles could scream in happiness when Erik undid his shorts, grumbling something about the lack of metal on them, and pulled them down enough to free Charles' cock, lowering his body to take Charles in his mouth. He moaned at the sight, not caring about the volume of it, gripping Erik's short hair and starting to push him down and pull him up in a slow rhythm, hearing Erik moan in pleasure at it. He did love seeing Erik's lips around him, hard or not, and it was enough to make him lose whatever control he had.

"Oh, darling, that's it." Charles cooed, his free hand moving to touch Erik's cheek lovingly and hearing his husband let out a small whimper. "You look so beautiful like this."

Charles watched Erik bobbing his head up and down on him for a few moments, gripping Erik's hair a little tighter before he pushed Erik's head down more and more. He picked up on what Charles wanted almost immediately, taking a deep breath before relaxing his throat and swallowing around Charles' cock. There was the faint feeling of tightness around him that wasn't nearly enough to get Charles off, but the sight of Erik's lips wrapped around the base of his prick and his nose touching Charles' skin as Erik's eyes started tearing up was almost enough to make Charles come on the spot.

He moaned out loud, running his fingers appreciatively through Erik's hair as he saw Erik swallowing around his cock, not yet choking but almost there. He pulled Erik up and away from his prick before he actually choked, hearing Erik taking a deep breath as he looked back at Charles with a clouded gaze, his swim shorts doing nothing to hide the way he was hard already. Charles' lips curved into a grin once more.

"You love it, don't you? When I make you swallow me whole?" Erik's cheeks flushed immediately, his mind screaming  _ yes _ at Charles even if he would never say it out loud.

"Shut up." was all he said as he straddled Charles' hips and made sure to shut Charles up himself with a kiss, grinding his covered arse against Charles' cock.

Charles indulged him on the kiss, kissing back with as much passion as Erik and letting his hands roam through the wet and salty skin of Erik's back and thighs. He moved one hand away after a while, shoving it in their backpack and blindingly looking for the bottle of lube before parting the kiss and showing it to Erik with a meaningful look in his eyes. Erik seemed to be surprised again as he looked at the lube, eyes moving from Charles to the bottle a few times before he gave Charles an almost disappointed look.

"Seriously?"

"You complain as if I can't see how happy you truly are in your mind." Charles said, tugging at the waistband of Erik's swim shorts slightly. "Don't you want to ride me, darling? I know how you like it when I get my cock inside of you."

"I hate you," Erik complained, already raising his hips to take off the only piece of clothing he had on his body.

"No, you don't." Charles quickly offered.

"No, I don't."

Charles was almost unable to let go of the grin on his face as Erik rested his body against Charles' while the telepath opened him with his fingers, making sure to do it quickly but without hurting Erik in the process. The whole time, Erik made quiet keening sounds next to his ear, which made Charles do the same as he felt the waves of pleasure coming from his husband. When Erik finally sat back on Charles' cock, both of them moaned.

Charles' control slipped for a bit as he felt his mind clouded with pleasure, everything inside of him screaming for Erik, and he stopped Erik from moving his hips when he noticed a couple walking by them desperately trying to get himself back together to stop them from seeing Erik completely naked and Charles' prick snuggly sheathed inside Erik's arse. Erik frowned down at him, trying to understand what was happening, and Charles watched with panic as the couple looked over their way.

Thankfully, he was able to act quickly enough to make sure they saw nothing but an empty spot at the beach, and Charles sighed in relief as he allowed his head to rest back against the backrest, eyes quickly moving to Erik again.

"Sorry, love." Charles chuckled, running his hands over Erik's impossible waist for a moment. Erik seemed to not care about what had just happened the moment he did that. "Go ahead."

And Erik did, raising his hips slightly before lowering himself down in a slow pace over and over again, eyes on Charles' face the whole time. Charles took the opportunity to dive into Erik's mind for a moment, basking on the pleasure he felt and taking in the feeling of his own cock dragging against Erik's insides and brushing against his prostate with every other movement. There was the faint feeling of tightness around his cock again, barely there, accompanied by the faint warmth of Erik's body — it was inebriating. 

"There you go…" Charles mumbled, moaning as Erik's hands rested on Charles' chest and his fingers brushed against Charles' nipple. "You are taking it so well, darling. So good for me."

Charles came first, the white hot burst of pleasure making his back arch for a moment and his eyes fight to stay open as he watched Erik still moving, chasing his high as well. After a few moments of only watching with a smug smile the way Erik looked completely lost as he kept riding Charles' cock, Charles wrapped his hand around Erik's hard and leaking prick, letting Erik do the movement himself, fucking into the tight circle of Charles' fingers and fucking himself on Charles' cock.

The sound of waves crashing against the sand was in the background, but Charles was much more focused on the noises of skin against skin as Erik's movements became more frantic.

Erik's orgasm was a thing of beauty, his body getting taunt and his jaw clenching hard as he held back a louder moan, eyes closing as his face took a pleased expression. Charles always loved to watch it, and this time wasn't any different, his hand moving on Erik's cock as he came on Charles' hand and chest. He sent his appreciation towards Erik's mind, seeing the other man smile slightly as he caught his breath, right before laying down on top of Charles' chest. For all Charles could feel, his cock was still inside of Erik as he did that.

"I can't believe we just had sex on a beach in broad daylight." the words were delivered with an out of breath voice, making Charles chuckle and run his clean hand through Erik's hair. 

"I can take that out of my bucket list now," Charles joked, hearing Erik huff out a chuckle against his skin, "even if I didn't even have it there in the first place."

"We should clean ourselves and pretend we didn't do anything wrong." Erik suggested, Charles hummed distractedly in agreement. "You're still hard, though."

"Am I? Well," Charles shrugged, "can I use the  _ 'I have a problem that you can solve' _ line again?"

"No."

"Bummer."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are more than appreciated and keeps an author's soul alive. Even a "❤️" or "+kuddos" are valid and will make me happy. ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://hellfre.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/hllfire)!


End file.
